Angry birds animated parody
Angry Birds animated parody is sheenufilms most viewed video, counting up to 1m+ views Plot As the red bird pulls back on the slingshot, he launches in the air, hits a board, and fails to break anything. Newton's third law sends red bird back to the slingshot area. One pig says "Like our glued on fort?", the yellow bird replies "yes." He launches, fails like red bird, and is sent back. The black bird says "Oh. I have a good idea, I'm gonna use guns." White bird replies, "Man, stop stealing stuff from the humans. And I don't know what a gun is." The black bird pulls out a glock and demonstrates by shooting the 2 pigs on the area. The 5 birds (Blue, black, white, red, and yellow) celebrate. Then the king pig is seen with an AUG, shooting them. The birds take cover, while black bird shoots twice, and fails. The white bird says "I'll save you," pulls out a shotgun from nowhere, shoots, misses. The pigs are able to defend themselves, while shooting back. The king pig says "Those foolish pigs will never get their eggs back with our guns. Muhhahahahahaha." The pigs near him shoot some more, and Yellow bird throws Red in attempt to defend/attack. A pig shoots, misses, then a pig from behind shoots him and red bird with a sniper. When red bird gets shot back, blue bird tells yellow bird that was cold. Red bird decides they need better guns, so they head to green bird's gunshop. They get their guns and head back. The scene changes to the pigs, where the king says "Yes! The birds will never get their eggs! Yeah!" Then, the 2 pigs are shot by the birds. A pig uses infantry attack, but misses. The white bird shoots a glock, kills 1 pig, pulls out yet ANOTHER shotgun, and shoots 3 pigs (one with a riot shield). And throws a grenade. Blue bird changes into 3, shoots with 3 guns, then turns back. Black bird then shoots his gun, along with yellow and red. The pigs are then seen defending with 2 riot shields, but red bird shoots a bazooka, ending the game (they get their eggs back and kill the pigs). Trivia/Goofs *'Goof: '''White bird wouldn't have kept a shotgun in the beggining because he didn't know what a gun was. *This is sheenufilms' most famous video. *This was animated on Pivot 3 and was edited using Windows Movie Maker. *'Goof:' Red bird can't carry a XM8 and a bazooka (unless another bird carried it for him.) *Sheenufilms was the only one voicing. *Blue bird can't jump that far (when he dodged the infantry) *Sometimes the quality changes randomly, this is due to the low-quality rendering of software at the time. *The video was made when Sheenufilms was 12 *'Goof:''' The MP5SD was not silenced. *An unreleased sequel was planned in early 2012 as a follow up and was cancelled due to lack of interest. It was about how the birds seeked help from Orange Bird on how to get fat. It wouldn't have any guns and was more of a comedy.